dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom Wiki/Rules
These were the rules used on the Greeny Phatom Wiki. Rules: #Do not insert false information on any page. Any false information will be removed. #Do not spam anything. Spams are not allowed in this wiki. They will be removed. #Do not create any pages that are not related to Greeny Phatom and Greenytoons, unless they are pages of actors who played the Greenytoons characters and production crew members and production companies that made the Greenytoons cartoons. Like spams and false information, those pages that are not related to Greenytoons will be removed. #Do not vandalize any pages. Vandalized pages will be fixed and protected. #Do not spam in chat at Dr. Beanson's Chat Room. This will result in you getting either kicked out of Dr. Beanson's Chat Room or banned from it. #All users are allowed on this wiki, except for Greenytoons haters, hackers, vandals, The Black Hat Legion, cyberbullies, and whatnot. The only users allowed on this wiki are Greenytoons fans and Wikia users who are neutral to Greenytoons. Those Wikia users don't like Greenytoons, but they don't hate them either. #Do not abuse and bully any user account/admin. We will know who you are, as you will have the same IP address. If you abuse and bully someone in this wiki, you will be blocked. That means you, The Black Hat Legion! #Swearing is not allowed on any page except for the NSFW pages. Bad words will be removed. ##The reason why swearing is not allowed in this wiki is because some users talked too much like drunk sailors. ##The "NSFW" is an acronym of the phrase "Not Safe for Work". ##To make an NSFW page with bad words, the first thing you need to do is to put up an NSFW warning to warn people that this page is Not Safe for Work and it may contain bad words. Reader discretion is advised on all NSFW pages. #Text, pictures, and videos that have to do with alcohol, drugs, smoke, sex, nudity, and porn are not allowed. They will be removed by the Wiki's Censorship Board, lead by admins. #Prove yourself to be a good admin by following the rules BEFORE you ask to be an admin. #Do not close the wiki for no reason. If you close Greeny Phatom Wiki for no reason, you will be banned from it. You might close the wiki, but ONLY if you have a reason why you're closing down this wiki. #You will not be unblocked until you apologize to the admins of the wiki. If you do so, the admins will give you a second chance and they'll unblock you. However, if you wasted your second chance and instead do something bad on the wiki, you'll be blocked again, and this time, you will never come back... ever! That's all the rules I've got for this wiki. Hope you'll follow them, and remember, be safe on the Internet. Otherwise, you will be sorry and you will tell your parents that you're not safe here and on the rest of the Internet. Have fun! Category:Rules